Donovan Gonoru Fa-Alregis/P-Dialogue
This is Donovan's P-Dialogue! Levels Level <20 ;Donovan :I must say, Sir Mardek, it's been a pleasure so far being on a mission with you! You're just as skilled as the stories make you out to be! ;Mardek :Well, you speak like you've never seen me much before, even though we trained as Guards together... ;Donovan :Indeed we did! But if you remember, Sharla and I were not usually given combat roles like your own; I can't remember any time we actually fought together in real battles. :And though we started our training at the same time, you have far exceeded me in terms of skill and accomplishments! You've *saved the world*, Mardek; I am proud to be with someone so heroic! :Part of me wonders whether your success lies in the relative ease of being a warrior rather than a mage, yet you can cast magic, can't you? I still don't understand why... I had to study for many moons to acquire my magical skills, yet yours just seem to... come to you. ;Mardek :Well, I suppose I'm just gifted...! ;Donovan :You truly are! I envy your gift, Sir Mardek. But now, let us put it to use! You know, by carrying on with our quest. Level >=20 ;Donovan :Sir Mardek... I know how much Deugan's loss affected you. We can all see that it hurt you deeply; you've not been the same since he left our world. In many ways you have improved - you've become more heroic and you've been trying so hard to be the best Knight you can be - but I can tell that you are... lonely. :I have a question for you, and I'm sure some of the others may have been wondering this too... Uh, we, as your allies, your companions... Can we fill the hole in your heart that Deugan left? ;Mardek :Well, uh... ;Donovan :What I mean to say is... We are your friends, and we are here for you, for emotional support and to talk, and listen. We're here to share your life with you, and I would just hope that you appreciate us rather than, well, ignoring us because we're not Deugan... ;Mardek :Well, do I ignore you?! Sorry! ;Donovan :Well, no, not as such, but I do wonder sometimes if you even acknowledge us for who we are, or whether you don't WANT anyone to replace Deugan... ;Mardek :Well... I do value you all and everything, it's just... Deugan and I grew up together for all our lives. It might take a while to, uh, build bonds that strong with others... :But I do love you all, honest! You're my friends, and I like being around you all! ;Donovan :Heh, you *love* us, eh? Good old Mardek. I knew we'd mean something to you. That's all I wanted to know, so I'm glad I was able to hear it. Level 25 ;Donovan :Sir Mardek... Would you be able to relate at all if I told you that I had an identity that I have been keeping secret almost all of my life, since I was a child, which nobody really knows about, and which I am scared of revealing since I don't know how peoples' thoughts of me would change? ;Rohoph :I'd say it's a fair bet that he can. I mean, I can. Yes. ;Donovan :I thought maybe you might... Maybe I should just get over my worries and stop kidding myself. I am who I am, and I should let others know. How they react to the news is... well, there's nothing I can do about it. If they hate me, they hate me, but at least they'd be hating ME rather than loving a fraud. ;Mardek :Well, what's your secret...? ;Donovan :I am a Prince. ;Mardek :Huh? ;Donovan :That's right. A Prince. The Prince of Goznor, to be precise. Heir to the Throne. The King is my father, and if he dies or, uh, abdicates, then I'll be the King. ;Mardek :Ooh! THat's quite a secret! Though I don't know why you kept it as one. Wouldn't being a Prince get you loads of respect and stuff? ;Donovan :That's the thing... I WOULD get loads of respect, yes. From my friends, from strangers... But they'd be respecting the TITLE; not WHO, but WHAT I am. People who didn't know me would 'respect' me, and I don't like that thought because I wouldn't have *earned* their respect; I'd merely have... inherited it. :I was proud when I was little... I lorded over the other little children with my Title, boasted about what I had that they didn't. And, of course, this meant that they generally wanteed nothing to do with me. I didn't have friends, just money and a Title. :As I got older - maybe I was ten or so - I started realising how, well, obnoxious it all was. I suppose I was lonely, but I also came to hate what I was, how I was acting as if I deserved respect when I really didn't. :Since then, I've been of the mind that respect is most certainly *earned*, and without that aspect, it's not really respect at all. So, I started pretending I was just another commoner, that I was nothing special, and people just saw me for what I was and accepted me. I had friends for the first time. :My dad went along with it too, pretending I was no different tot the others in the Guard when I was training for that. :I would rather people judeged me on my actions, not my blood, so... I will probably continue to keep this secret for a while. Thank you for listening, though, Sir Mardek; it's relieving to have told SOMEONE after all these years! ;Mardek :Well, have you never even told Sharla? ;Donovan :Sharla... My oldest friend. She was one of the first who befriended me after I started my *commoner act*... I can see she has strong feelings for me, and I would not want to... ruin what she fell in love with. :One of these days, though, she will have to know, for it is wrong to lead her on falsely. Not right now though; I shall need more preparation for such a world-shattering confession! Locations Events/areas not listed below ;Donovan :Yes, sir? I'm afraid I don't have anything useful to contribute at the moment. Verbally, at least. I can still let my spear and magic do the talking when the need arises, however. Goznor ;Donovan :Since we are in Goznor, have you thought about seeing your mother, Mardek? I'm sure she would appreciate it. :Deugan's parents may also appreciate a visit... You can imagine how lonely they would be these days. Gem Mines (after quest) ;Donovan :This place brings back memories. I image the adventures of Sharla and I were less eventful than your own when we were on that mission here all those long years ago, Mardek. :Not that we didn't have our own rather memorable... event, mind you. ;Sharla :Hee. Canonia ;Donovan :You got to have all the fun in this place in chapter 2, Mardek. I wish I was there with you! Instead, Sharla and I were merely doing menial tasks in the Castle... It was very dull. Sun Temple (during quest) ;Donovan :I greatly admire your courage, Sir Mardek. You've been through such a traumatic experience in the past, yet you carry on with a light-hearted optimism regardless. Few others could ever hope to do the same. I am glad to have you as our commander here. :Remember, however, that we do have a mission to do here, so we need to take things seriously. These people are depending on us, and we want to represent the Guard in a favourable light. Our reputation is at stake, always! If WE slip up, Goznor suffers for it... And these people too, of course. Xantusia ;Donovan :I have been aware of Reptoids from an early age, but I've never actually SEEN one. They're a lot... -taller- than I envisioned. Sandflow Caves Donovan :My, my... This wasn't part of the mission briefing! We're getting in deeper than I expected. :But that's the beauty of the Guard work, eh? Or Knight work, in this case. Finding the unknown? Helping those you never even knew needed help? The noblest hearts belong to those who give aid without being explicitly asked. The fact that we do this is what sets the Guard apart from mere mercenaries. Dark Temple (during quest) ;Donovan :I am not fond of this place. I understand that Darkness is a necessary aspect of all life on Belfan, to maintain a balance, and I respect that... but I'd just rather respect it from afar, not from within its inky heart. Aeropolis ;Donovan :I knew our travels would take us to Aeropolis at some time or another! I've heard that everyone comes here at some point, being the grand nexus of trade and adventure that it is. Lake Qur (underwater, chapter 3) ;Donovan :As a Fire person, I can't say I much like THIS! Water Temple/Fire Temple/Earth Temple ;Donovan :I cannot say that I approve of this whole crystal-stealing plan, but I have no say in the matter, so I will just hope that nothing ill comes of it all. Lost Monastery ;Donovan :Though I'm not enthusiastic about doing things like this quest while we have far more pressing concerns with the crystals and the possessed King, I should be happy to be helping out people in need. Miasmal Citadel ;Donovan :You do REMEMBER that we're on a quest to save the world, don't you, Mardek? I can't help but notice that we're in a place with absolutely no relevance to that quest at all. Category:P-Dialogue Archives